Alex and Gigi?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo and Gigi Hollingsworth used to be enemies, but a few weeks ago on Alex' 24th birthday-party they suddenly fell for each other.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Alex...and Gigi?**

 **( enemies in the streets, fuck-buddies in the sheets )**

 **Alex Russo and Gigi Hollingsworth used to be enemies, but a few weeks ago on Alex' 24th birthday-party they suddenly fell for each other. The night ended with them having hard slutty sex on Alex' bed for nearly 2 hours until they both got big orgasms.**

Right now they are in Gigi's limo, talking.

"So, what did your friend Harper say when she found out that you and I had sex?" says Gigi.

"I've actually not told her yet." says Alex.

"Why?" says Gigi.

"Because I don't think Harper will take it too well." says Alex. "I'm gonna tell her when she's ready for it."

"Maybe I should tell her..." says Gigi.

"Don't, please. That might make it even worse than if I did." says Alex.

"Okay. I will not tell her anything." says Gigi.

"Thanks." says Alex.

"No problem." says Gigi.

Alex and Gigi start to make out.

Alex reach her left hand under Gigi's dress and starts to gently rub Gigi's clit.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Gigi in a slutty tone.

"Yeah, baby!" says Alex, all sexy and horny.

"Awww, me is so horny!" moans Gigi.

"Me too." whisper Alex with an erotic smile.

"Cute." says Gigi.

"Yeah." says Alex.

Alex starts to finger-fuck Gigi.

"Mmm, yes! Play with my pussy, Alex!" moans Gigi.

"Your pussy is so well shaped. It's like a porn queen's pussy. I like it." says Alex.

"Your pussy is wonderful as well, babe." says Gigi in a very erotic tone.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Alex.

Gigi is happy too.

"Yes, so nice!" moans Gigi.

"Indeed." says Alex with her sexy porn voice.

"Harder, please..." moans Gigi.

Alex finger-fuck Gigi harder.

"Yes!" moans Gigi.

"You're very sexy." says Alex.

"So are you, babe." moans Gigi.

22 minutes later.

"Oh, sooo damn sexy!" moans Gigi with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Awww! You cum so much." says Alex.

"I know. I am a slut." says Gigi.

"Yes, my slut." says Alex.

"That's true, now and forever." says Gigi, all sexy and erotic.

"Sweet." says Alex.

"Cute." says Gigi.

Alex gives Gigi a kiss.

"I love you, Alex." says Gigi.

"And I love you." says Alex.

"Thanks." says a happy Gigi with a sweet sexual smile.

2 weeks later.

"You...? And Gigi...? Oh, no!" says Harper, getting dizzy.

"Harps, relax..." says Alex.

Harper try to say something and then she faint.

"Harper, wake up." says Alex.

"Alex, me had a weird dream. You told me that you and Gigi had been having sex and are in love..." says Harper as she open her eyes.

"It wasn't a dream, Harps. It is real." says Alex.

"Why?" says Harper.

"Gigi isn't as bad as we used to think. She's a very sexy girl." says Alex.

Harper throw up.

"Please, Harper. If you're really my buddy you should accept that Gigi and me are dating." says Alex.

"I'm not sure I can, Alex." says Harper.

"Try at least." says Alex.

"Okay..." says Harper.

2 weeks later, Harper has learned to accept that Alex and Gigi are a couple.

"Harper, thank for finally being okay with the fact that I love Gigi." says Alex.

"You're welcome." says Harper.

4 hours later, in Gigi's bedroom.

"Gigi, now that you and I are in love, will you stop being rude to Harper?" says Alex.

"Yes, of course. She is your friend so I will be nice to her." says Gigi.

"Thanks." says Alex.

"Lick my pussy." says Gigi as she roll up her black leather skirt.

"Sure, baby." says Alex as she lean down and start to lick Gigi's sexy sweet pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Gigi.

"Awww!" says Alex in a cute tone.

"Yes, lick my awesome pussy!" moans Gigi, all erotic and slutty.

Alex lick harder and Gigi love that.

"Mmm...fuck, yeah!" moans Gigi. "Soooo sexy!"

Gigi is very horny.

"It feels very good..." moans Gigi.

"I'm glad you love this." whisper Alex in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." moans Gigi.

"Your pussy taste wonderful." says Alex.

"Thanks, Alex!" moans Gigi.

"Faster now?" says Alex.

"Not yet..." moans Gigi.

"Okay." says Alex.

"You really know how to lick pussy...where did you learn?" moans Gigi.

"I've watched a lot of lesbian porn movies." says Alex.

"Oh, cute!" says Gigi.

"Yeah." says Alex.

7 minutes later.

"Faster...please." whisper Gigi, all sexy and slutty.

"Okay." says Alex as she starts to lick faster.

"Mmmm!" moans Gigi.

"I love your pussy." says Alex.

"Thanks, Alex." moans Gigi.

27 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Gigi with sexual pleasure as she cum hard.

"Oh, nice orgasm, baby." says Alex with a seductive smile.

"Thanks, girl." says Gigi.

The next day.

"Gigi, you're so damn sexy." says Alex.

"Thanks, babe. You're erotic too." says Gigi.

"I try to be." says Alex.

"And it works." says Gigi.

"Okay...cute." says Alex.

"Yes, baby." says Gigi.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
